The Engulfing Dark
by I-Am-Time-Locked
Summary: So my first fanfic! Yay! this is just your everyday doctor who adventure where stuff goes down and the doctor saves the day. Oh and Vashta Nerada too. So yeah. Enjoy. And be kind, this IS my first fanfic so it'll have to be awful.
1. Chapter 1

The silence of quiet city streets of London is abruptly broken as a figure clad in black sprints down the misty sidewalk.

He pauses a moment at an intersection, gasping for glances up at the street sign, " Baker Street and Melcombe Street" he said faintly.

Suddenly a noise not unlike the growling of a large dog is heard behind the man. But this growling is too... Unearthly.

Turning his head sharply towards the sound, the lanky man notices two glowing red eyes from within the only a few moments delay, the man set off again in full sprint, with the assailant eyes giving chase in the shadows.

The man, however athletic he is, can't escape the overwhelming need to stop and catch his breath, which would be his last. The creature, gliding soundlessly through the dark, approaches his prey, who collapses onto the pavement.

Pleading with the shadows, the man cowered as it engulfs him, letting out a scream into the London night.


	2. Chapter 2

_**MINUTES LATER**_

_**BUT CENTURIES IN THE PAST**_

"DOCTOR!" screams Amy as she runs across the murky street littered with French flags, the clatter of soldiers not far behind. The Doctor pops his head out of a door, a cockade perched atop his head. "What is it Amy?" he asks. "Oh, nothing really, just the French Revolution" she says to the Time Lord sarcastically.

He tilts his head to see a mass of angry Frenchmen charging their way through the street.

"Oh! They must be heading to the Bastille! I've been there once before! Or rather forced there, actually-"

"Doctor!" cries Amy, cutting him off from his rant.

"What?" he replies innocently. "We need to go before we get trampled! Why did the Tardis bring us here anyway?!" she asks.

"Oh I don't know, but she brought us here for some reason."

"Or maybe she brought us here by accident? Ever thought of that, Raggedy Man?" she says with a touch of sass.

He furrows his non-existent eyebrows, "Or that."

Amy sighs, whacking off the silly hat on the Doctor's head and breaking into a run towards a hidden alley where the big blue box sits safely, with the clumsy Doctor at her heels.

* * *

The Doctor strolls up to the console, flicking switches and a button or two.

"So what's the real reason we went to Revolutionary France? Amy says as she follows the Doctor to console and sits on the chair. "And don't you dare say that it was an accident or you wanted that ridiculous hat."

The Doctor replies, half reluctantly, " I was... Investigating something." She crosses her arms at the Time Lord, and raises and eyebrow, " investigating what, how ridiculous your hats are?" She says.

The man pouts slightly, "They're not ridiculous, they're cool." He straightens his bowtie as if demonstrating how cool he is.

"The real reason, If you MUST know," he says, pulling a lever and watching the time rotor move up and down. "is I've been looking for River."

At the name of her daughter, Amy slides to the front of the chair. "River, eh? What for? You two get into your first row as a married couple?"

"No. Well, yeah. Sort-a." The Doctor says, scratching the back of his head, "We were arguing over the Tardis brakes again, so she teleported off, leaving me baffled to where she is"

Amy chuckles slightly, "That's my River."

"If you see her could you-" The Doctor is cut off by a sudden shake of the Tardis and a groaning-like sound coming from the time-ship.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay so I hope you all had a very merry *Insert holiday here* Here's a late present, chapter 3! It shorter though. But I promise that the next few chapters'll be loooong. Enjoy.**_

"What the hell was that?" Amy asks, gripping the seat to stay steady. The Doctor stares at Amy for less than a second before springing into action, throwing switches and turning knobs, and ranting all the while.

"Something must've caught the Tardis's distress call matrix. Got to be something temporally important or she usually wouldn't bother." And so on and so on.

Amy watches her friend do his dance around the console and smiles. She knows that wherever they are going, it's going to lead to dangerous creatures and lots and lots of running.

She knows the risk of travelling with this man, and even if it'll lead her to her death she'll keep running with him.

The Tardis makes its landing sounds and the Doctor throws up a final lever.

"Where are we, then? Amy asks as she heads towards the doors.

"No idea." the Doctor says with his inquisitive grin and in a moment, both travellers are outside on a dark sidewalk in London.

Suddenly, the pair hear a loud scream of a man from a few blocks downwards.

Glancing at each other, the two instantly rush off in the direction of the scream.


	4. Chapter 4

_** Okay this chapter is where it really gets going. From now on it'll be nothing but (not-so)serious business! Enjoy!**_

The creature of shadows devours its prey in a near instant. As it is finishing it's meal, the bowtied sprints down the street,with Amy in tow, shouting at it, "Oi you then!"

The Shadows turn their glowing eyes towards the Doctor, causing him to skitter to a halt. "Well that's new." he says in surprise.

The Darkness hisses at them and evaporates into the shadowy dark nooks of the street.

Down where the Dark creature was there lay the skeleton of a man, with torn up black clothes clung onto it.

The Doctor approaches and sonics the remains. "Amy," he says cautiously, "stay out of the shadows."

"What is it, Doctor?" Amy asks, stepping under a street lamp.

"Vashta Nerada..." he says, kneeling down beside the skeleton.

He whispers to the bones "I'm sorry.."

Amy eyes the skeleton, "Doctor, what are Vashta Nerada? Some kind of alien, yeah?"

He stands up, looking around for the red eyes, "Yes, I've met them before, they had a liking for books.. But that.. Thing. I've never seen them act like this.."

"But what _are_ they?" Amy says, getting impatient.

He turns around, facing Amy,"Have you ever seen those little specks of dust in a ray of sunshine? That's them. They can be found on every inhabited planet in the universe. They're the shadows and the dark corners of your room."

"And they turned him into..that?" Amy asks, eyeing the skeleton.

"Well, yeah. They usually latch onto their prey and devour them. But there's only a small amount of them on Earth, too small to devour a person like this let alone even take a visible form."

The Doctor rubs his chin, stepping around the the skeletal corpse. "I mean, they could've evolved but that'd take years, millions of years... Unless..."

Amy stares at the Doctor confused, "Unless what?"

The Doctor grins as if knowing a secret that no one knows. "Come along, Pond" he says, turning and running to the Tardis.

"But what about the shadows?!" Amy tells at the madman, "Doctor!" Amy closes her eyes shut and chases after him.


End file.
